


Drunk on You

by Haywarde



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, subtle polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywarde/pseuds/Haywarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of wine leads to a drunken confession, Yukari and Mitsuru are left with unresolved sexual tension that needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.

The night began innocently enough. It was just a chance for them to relax and catch up with each other and their busy lives but then Mitsuru brought out the wine.

It seemed old and fancy with a name Yukari couldn’t pronounce so she assumed it was probably the most expensive thing she had ever tasted. Mitsuru laughed when she told her that.

“I bought it from a supermarket for about six hundred yen, Yukari,” Mitsuru said in between giggles. She had already drank a considerable amount. “It’s just a cheap Chilean import.”

Yukari felt her face flush. She took the bottle from the nightstand and took a swig, ignoring the stemmed glasses Mitsuru had on the bed. “Well, if it can get me drunk then that’s all that matters.”

Pushing away the glasses, Mitsuru scooted closer. Yukari could smell the wine on her breath mixed with the musky sent of her perfume. It was exhilarating. 

“I might have a bottle of Château Petrus hidden somewhere if you’d like to taste some more extravagant.”

Yukari shivered at the feeling of Mitsuru’s breath against her neck. “No thanks. I’d rather not drink something that cost more than my college tuition.”

Mitsuru giggled again and looped her arm through Yukari’s. She snatched the bottle from her hands, draining the last swallow. A dribble of red, darker than her hair ran down her chin.

“You’re worth so much more than any wine I could buy, Yukari Takeba.”

Yukari nearly choked. “How drunk are you?”

Mitsuru hummed, smiling. She brought a hand to cup her cheek, her fingers burning against Yukari’s skin. “Do I have to be drunk to tell you how much you mean to me?”

“Yeah, you’re really drunk.” 

“But I do love you, Yukari. I have for years.” She pushed Yukari against the bed, pinning her down with her body. With a coy smile, she straddled her, her knees pressed to the outside of her thighs. 

Yukari swallowed. “Mitsuru, we can't--” she silenced her with a finger to her lips.

“Shh, I'm going to kiss you now.”

Before Yukari could protest, Mitsuru pressed her lips to hers. 

A warm thrill shot through Yukari’s stomach and blood rushed to her cheeks. She felt lightheaded as Mitsuru pulled at her bottom lip and groaned when her tongue ran across it. Without thinking, as if her mind was shutting down and instinct was taking over, Yukari brought her hands to Mitsuru’s hips, delighting in the throaty noise Mitsuru made.

Yukari felt cool fingers brush against the skin of her belly and all of a sudden, reality came crashing around her. She pulled away from Mitsuru.

“Mitsuru, I can't do this. It's not right.”

Mitsuru’s face dropped. “Do you not like me? Or is it the fact that I'm a woman?”

Yukari cradled Mitsuru’s face in her hands, bringing their foreheads together. “God, no. I like you, don't worry. I just can't sleep with you when you're drunk off your ass.”

“How about in the morning then?” 

“I think you'll have too much of a hangover for sex, but yeah, we talk about it when you’re sober.” She sat up and coxed Mitsuru to lie down. “Right now, you should probably sleep. No more wine for you.”

Yukari tugged the thick comforter over Mitsuru. She was still in the tight dress she wore to their dinner but after that kiss, the thought of taking Mitsuru’s clothes off was firmly out of the question. Her eyelids drooped like she was struggling to stay awake. Yukari smiled and kissed her forehead.

She was about to call Fuuka for a ride when Mitsuru snatched her wrist. 

“You can stay,” she said with a yawn, “and we sleep together without the sex.”

“My God, Mitsuru.” Drunk Mitsuru was one of the strangest things Yukari had ever seen, right up there with the night at the love hotel. The calm, confident and normally unflappable heiress was a giggly, horny mess after a little bit of alcohol.

Stifling a laugh, Yukari crawled next to Mitsuru. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then wrapped an arm around her waist. Mitsuru snuggled against her.

“Just to let you know, I'm going to hold you to that promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuru felt like her head was being split open. It hurt, bad and for a moment, she thought that maybe a shadow had done her in with an Agidyne.

  
Groaning, she rolled to her side, smashing her face in her pillow. Mitsuru had almost drifted back to sleep when something soft brushed against her shoulder making her start.  
Artemisia came to her aid on impulse. Ice blossomed in the air, throwing off her would be attacker with a strangled yelp. She went to summon Artemisia again.

  
“Mitsuru! It's just me!” Yukari waved her hand frantically in front of Mitsuru’s face, reaching for her shoulder. She was on the floor with ice crystals shining on her hair and rumpled clothes, her eyes wide and terrified.

  
Guilt wormed in Mitsuru’s stomach. She stumbled off the bed, praying she didn’t hurt Yukari horribly as she casted Diarahan.

  
“Yukari, I didn’t mean--” Yukari cut her off.

  
“It's okay! I’m fine, see?” She took Mitsuru’s hands in her own. They were cold as ice. “I’ve taken worse hits.”

  
“But you’re freezing.”

  
“I’m fine. Really. The only thing I need is a change of clothes and maybe a shower.”

  
Mitsuru took a deep breath then stood up, ignoring how lightheaded she felt. Yukari followed, their hands still clasped together. She smiled before letting go.

  
“Fine. The bathroom’s down the hall. I’ll bring you a new outfit.”

  
“It’s okay, Mitsuru,” Yukari said.

  
After she left, Mitsuru could finally try and sort out what the hell had happened. She remembered meeting Yukari for dinner but beyond that, nothing. It must have been a good night if the bottle of wine and stemmed glasses on her nightstand were any indication. Maybe she had met a man at the restaurant and taken him home. It would explain the hangover but how did Yukari end up in her bed? Unless--

 

Oh.

  
Mitsuru looked down and found with some relief that she was fully clothed (in her cocktail dress at that). She was no stranger to sex, having many causal relationships in the past but Yukari was different. The thought of forcing herself on Yukari made Mitsuru sick.

  
Unable to bear not knowing, Mitsuru went down the hallway to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. When Yukari didn’t answer, she opened the door without thinking.

  
Blood raced to her cheeks but Mitsuru found she couldn’t look away. Yukari was undoing the buttons of her blouse but had stopped to look at Mitsuru, tilting her head, concerned. She made no move to cover herself and Mitsuru had to fight to keep her gaze from drifting down to her pale chest and stomach so perfectly framed by her pink blouse and black bra.

  
Mitsuru had known for years that gender didn't matter to her and had even slept with a few girls in the past but never had she thought about Yukari in that way. Sure, she admired her but stayed her distance because of Yukari’s sexuality. Had alcohol impaired her judgement enough to finally act on that attraction?

  
Yukari broke through her thoughts. “Mitsuru, are you okay?” she asked.

  
“Last night, did I force myself on you?” The weight of the question was crushing Mitsuru. It felt like she was drowning in guilt.

  
Yukari shrugged off her blouse. The material was still frosted from the Bufudyne. “You were wasted Mitsuru.”

  
“What did I do?”

  
“It was just a kiss,” Yukari said quietly. “But like I said, you were drunk. It didn’t mean anything.”

  
With a sigh, Mitsuru sat on the edge of the tub. Bile rose in the back of her throat. It was the love hotel all over again, only this time she couldn’t remember a thing.“Why does this keep happening?”

  
Yukari smiled wryly. “Maybe the universe wants us to get laid. Kidding, by the way.”

  
“Hmm, but for that to happen you’d have a lesbian or bisexual and you’re not, right?”

  
For the first time, Yukari seemed flushed. She rubbed the back of her neck, a habit of hers that Mitsuru knew meant she was uncomfortable. “Yeah. I guess.” Her voice made it clear she didn’t want to continue the conversation.

  
“Why don’t you stay for breakfast? Kikuno is found of cooking for guests.”

  
“Uh, sure. Can I just take a shower first?” Yukari asked. She turned away finally covering herself.

  
Mitsuru stood up and made her way out of the bathroom. “Of course. Sorry to have bothered you.” The door was almost closed when she heard Yukari say, once again, not to be sorry.

  
XxX  
Yukari walked into the dinning room wearing a pair Mitsuru’s jeans and a long sleeve plaid shirt Mitsuru forgot she even owned.

  
“Sorry, I kinda just picked an outfit from your closet.” The fruity scent of Mitsuru’s shampoo clung to her damp hair and something primal and exhilarating raced through Mitsuru at the thought of Yukari in her clothes and using her shampoo. “Hope I didn’t invade your privacy too much.”

  
“I woke up with you snuggling me this morning; privacy pretty much went out the window,” Mitsuru said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

  
Yukari rubbed her neck and made a noncommittal noise as she sat next to Mitsuru. She was carefully guarded, her eyes trained on the kitchen table.

  
Kikuno saved them from the awkward silence with breakfast.

  
“Good morning Yukari-san!” Kikuno said far too cheerfully. She set down a plate in front of Yukari and winked. “I hope milady let you get some sleep last night. She can be very passionate with her women.”

  
If there was a god, Mitsuru longed to ask him why he loved making her life a living hell. Or why her maid was such a little shit. “Kikuno, Yukari is not, nor will she ever be a one night stand. She’s my friend. Treat her with respect.”

  
Kikuno feigned ignorance. “I never implied Yukari-san was just a tryst, milady,” she said with another wink.

  
Mitsuru stabbed her omelet, glaring at Kikuno as she left. Yukari had stayed quiet during the whole affair but cleared her throat when Kikuno disappeared into the kitchen.  
“She hasn’t changed much.”

  
Mitsuru shook her head. “I’d fire her if I could. She believes it's time for me to settle down.”

  
With a slight smile, Yukari began poking at her breakfast. “And you don’t want to?”

  
“No. I’ve yet to find someone I want to share every part of my life with.”

  
“What about Akihiko?”

  
“Akihiko is my confidant and my partner but he wouldn’t make a good spouse in the eyes of the Kirijo group.”

  
“Since when has that bothered you?” Yukari asked. She nibbled on a bite of egg, watching Mitsuru curiously.

  
“Perhaps I should say he’s not who I want as a spouse. But then again, I’ve never been in a domestic relationship so maybe I don’t know what I want,” Mitsuru said with a shrug.

  
“Dating. It’s called dating, Mitsuru.” Yukari lowered her chopsticks as if realizing something. “Wait. You’ve never been on a date before, have you?”

 

  
“No. I didn’t even meet my fiance until the day I broke up with him.”  
Yukari put down her chopsticks. “That’s it, I’m taking you on a date. As a friend,” she added quickly. “We’ll go to diner and do something couplely like see a movie or whatever.”

  
Then wouldn’t last night qualify as a date, Mitsuru wondered. She stayed silent but nodded. “Alright but no alcohol. I’d like to remember this.”


End file.
